


all yours if you're all mine

by orphan_account



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yongsun's eyes darken when she smells the stickiness between byulyi's thighs, mouth falling open before she composes herself. byulyi can see the alpha in her rising to the surface as the leader licks her lips, sharp canine teeth showing. she instinctively bares her neck, whimpering softly, waiting for yongsun to come closer and mark her.





	

"byul-ah, are you okay?" yongsun's shaking her by the shoulders, and byulyi blinks herself awake.

 

the curtains are still drawn, and their hotel room is otherwise silent, the two youngest asleep in the connecting room. yongsun is urgent, face creased in concern as she stares at byulyi.

 

"you were shaking and groaning and you looked like you were having a bad dream so i woke you up," yongsun explains as byulyi sits up. she spots yongsun's laptop beside yongsun, deduces that yongsun must've been awake all this time and noticed byulyi's throes in slumber.

 

byulyi had gone to sleep with a slight headache, and yongsun had fussed over her, making her swallow a tylenol for relief. it wasn't a headache, byulyi realizes now, feeling the uncomfortable wetness between her thighs when she shifts.

 

her voice cracks when she speaks, still splotchy with sleepiness. yongsun's studying her like she's prey, eyes observing and almost calculating.

 

"it wasn't a nightmare," byulyi confesses, watching the confusion on yongsun's face grow before it gives way to realization. "i--" she stops, peels the too-hot blanket away from her abdomen. she has the urge to just rub everywhere, and she knows exactly what it is.

 

yongsun's eyes darken when she smells the stickiness between byulyi's thighs, mouth falling open before she composes herself. byulyi can see the alpha in her rising to the surface as the leader licks her lips, sharp canine teeth showing. she instinctively bares her neck, whimpering softly, waiting for yongsun to come closer and mark her.

 

the older girl's lips are parted as she moves, finally realizing what's going on. "it wasn't supposed to come this early, hmm?" yongsun murmurs, sliding closer to byulyi, leaving a soft bite on byulyi's throat, not enough to be claiming, but strong enough to send a message. her eyes are half-lidded, and byulyi's mouth goes even drier at the sight.

 

yongsun's fingers tuck a strand of byulyi's hair behind her ear, and byulyi whines. she wants yongsun, wants her to claim byulyi, to fuck her until she can't walk. it's been so long since yongsun took care of her, she wants her so bad.

 

"no," byulyi stutters, trying not to grab yongsun, what with the decreased distance between them, "not for another week or two. i'll ask wheein for suppressants." they don't work as well on byulyi as they used to, not after she turned twenty, but it doesn't matter. it'll stave the effects of her heat off, for both her and yongsun.

 

yongsun's mouth continues working at byulyi's throat. the older girl presses her cheek to byulyi's neck before biting again, firmly staking claim over byulyi. she's scent-marking her. byulyi can't find it in herself to push yongsun away - if anything, she wants the complete opposite.

 

"i need you unni," byulyi whines, puppy eyes fixated on yongsun.

 

yongsun lets out a choked moan at the sound, heart racing at the sight of the omega. _her_ omega, thighs and lips parted for her, neck marked, begging for her to fuck her. byulyi awakens something in her that she didn't know existed, and she loves it, every moment of it.

 

she lets out a low growl, pins byulyi to the bed, grabbing her arms to keep her pinned to the bedframe. byulyi is ridiculously wet, soaking through her underwear, yongsun can feel it as she tugs down her pants. she's pleading and begging yongsun to properly touch her, to help her with her heat, and yongsun is only too happy to oblige.

 

"what do you want me to do?" she asks lowly, backing byulyi up against the head of the bed so that she's straddling her. she presses a thigh to byulyi's centre. byulyi cries out in ecstasy, frantically grinds down on yongsun's thigh.

 

"i- i," byulyi gasps, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she rolls her hips down on yongsun's firm thigh. the alpha is biting a trail of bruises from the back of ear, down to her collarbone, and yongsun pauses for a good few seconds, fumbling with the buttons of byulyi's pyjamas before she growls in frustration and rips it off.

 

buttons pop and skid across the floor, yongsun doesn't care, just wants more access to byulyi's body.

 

byulyi sobs, thankful that her alpha's managed to get the offending article of clothing off. she feels completely, utterly helpless, arms pinned above her head the moment yongsun's satisfied with the bruises she's left to claim byulyi as hers, eyes half-lidded and breathing on a constant moan as she rides yongsun's thigh.

 

"unni, please fuck me, i need you so bad, unni-- ah!" yongsun starts thrusting her thigh, and byulyi's hips shake, feeling the strength in yongsun's thigh.

 

it's too hot, every bit of the omega in byulyi is crying out, begging for her alpha to satiate her. she can feel the slick she's leaving on yongsun's thigh and it should embarrass her, but it doesn't, it gives her more reasons to frantically ride yongsun's thigh.

 

yongsun finally releases her wrists. her gaze is so intense that byulyi can't look her in the eye as she's pulled forward to straddle yongsun's thigh. she rubs against her, shudders as yongsun places a cold hand on her hip to steady her. she's yongsun's, she's yongsun's, she's yongsun's, completely and utterly hers. she cries out as yongsun's thigh rubs hard against her clit.

 

it's so good, there's so much friction and yongsun is whispering sweet nothings against her neck, byulyi hears the growl creep into her voice- and she's coming.

 

the heat between her legs is still burning as yongsun kisses her to bring her down from her first orgasm of the night, laying her back down onto the bed. she locks eyes with her alpha, eyes wide and pleading and yongsun smiles, nods and agrees.

 

it takes yongsun a while to take byulyi's panties off. they're entirely soaked through, but yongsun keeps getting sidetracked by the rest of byulyi's body. she can think of a million and one ways to pleasure byulyi, how she'd be able to take such good care of her omega, because she's hers, she really is.

 

she pauses to run her hands down byulyi's sides, or to suck hickeys into her skin, where they won't be seen. the others won't care even if the hickies are obvious. byulyi has walked around the apartment with purpling bruises decorating her neck before, and wheein's in the midst of her heat too, she and hyejin have no right to talk when wheein's been walking with a limp for the past four days.

 

"you look so good," yongsun murmurs, capturing byulyi's earlobe between her teeth and biting down. it takes all she has not to rut against byulyi when byulyi beams in her post-orgasm state. "like this, all fucked out, all mine. i love that you're so obedient for me, byul-ah," and then byulyi's shaking again, the praise making her even wetter.

 

yongsun smiles in a way that makes byulyi even warmer than she already is when she removes byulyi's panties. she spreads byulyi's lips with two fingers, "look how wet you are." she sucks byulyi's slick off her fingers, moaning softly, and byulyi pulls her in to kiss her, groaning into her mouth as her hips swivel down.

 

"thank you," byulyi moans as yongsun slips two fingers into her, mouth lowered to lick inside her. she's shaking, crying, fast approaching her second orgasm, it's too much. she tries to push yongsun's head away, but then yongsun adds a third finger and byulyi can't take it.

 

"unni," she chokes as yongsun presses her tongue firmly against byulyi's clit. yongsun's fingers are so long inside her, and they reach around in her, thrusting until they find her g-spot. byulyi's hands tug hard on yongsun's hair, causing yongsun to moan inside her. yongsun's tongue is maddeningly warm compared to her fingers, and it makes byulyi cry, tears flowing from her eyes because of how good it is, of how good yongsun is at taking care of her.

 

she pulls on yongsun's hair when she feels herself on the brink of her second orgasm, "i'm coming--"

 

yongsun's mouth travels back up her body, fingers still working deep inside of byulyi. she kisses byulyi hard, byulyi can taste herself and her tears as yongsun fucks her hard.

 

"i love you," yongsun whispers, "and you're mine, aren't you? only mine, you're perfect."

 

byulyi cries throughout her orgasm, has to shake her head hard to get yongsun's fingers out of her when she realizes it's too much for her to handle. yongsun obeys, cradling byulyi in her arms, cooing at how good she was for her, at how she's the best.

 

even in her tired state, byulyi's quick to grab yongsun when the older girl moves to get a towel to clean the two of them off. "don't go," she begs, eyes wide and pleading. yongsun agrees and lays down beside her.

 

"it hurts," byulyi whimpers a few minutes later, as yongsun's stroking her hair. she's completely naked now, the heat that her clothes bring to her making her uncomfortable. yongsun knows that the omega's heat comes with a near-constant state of arousal, that yongsun will have to help byulyi get through it again in a few hours, and for the days that come. "stay with me?"

 

yongsun's eyes go soft, possessive as she locks her leg around byulyi's hip, "i will."


End file.
